High Sky
by fishylishy
Summary: -Eclipse-Takes place when Victoria and Riley are attacking. Bella leaves herself in the open, letting Victoria attack her. What happens changes the Cullen's lives...forever. Cannon pairings. Read and review!


**This is a "REWRITE" of Eclipse. Bella couldn't just **_**stand**_** there, and watch **

**Everyone she cared for die. And what she does changes her forever. Starts in the scene where Victoria and Riley are attacking.**

My blood ran cold, my breathing into shallow hyperventilating, and my knees started to buckle underneath me, a groan coming from my chapped lips as the dance became deadly. Victoria, with a sudden shriek, lunged at Edward swiftly—like a bullet. My heart lurched and finally, my lungs found the ability to speak. "Edward!" I screamed.

He flew backwards and Riley also lunged—but Seth jumped onto his back, grabbing his shoulder violently, and as Riley yelped, the young werewolf dragged the newborn vampire back to their dance floor.

I was horrified as Edward flew backward—how could this be _happening_? No. No…she wasn't a better fighter than Edward. She couldn't be—she couldn't! A nomad versus a coven member? This couldn't happen…

All because of _me_.

Edward let out a snarl so loud that my ears ached. Victoria looked past him at me, her teeth glistening in the bare grin that had staged itself on her thin, pointy yet feline face. She coiled her body again, the Medusa Red hair seeming to puff out. Meanwhile, Seth ripped at Riley, causing a screeching, metallic noise that rang in my ears.

And Victoria saw her opening—the bad line in Edward's crouched. Like a cat, she pounced, but Edward kicked her backwards, away from me. And their deadly dance resumed itself.

_No, no, NO!_

I took a deep breath. _Edward can walk away. Edward. He's a good fighter. I wonder how much this will hurt…pray that she does it fast!_ I wish I could tell Edward how much I loved him, and how much that I wish I didn't have to do this.

"Ahya!" I yelled, lunging myself from the stone wall behind me. My legs were completely weak beneath me, and my breathing cut short as Edward's right foot delivered me a hard blow.

To fly was incredible, though I was screaming in pain as I did. My whole body felt like a noodle—weak, floppy, and impossibly breakable. The air _whooshed_ past me as I flew through the coldness, finally realizing what a bad blow he had delivered to me as I landed face down in the snow.

"No!" I heard Edward's tortured, velvet gasp from yards away, then another snarl. I also picked up the sound of a laugh—the babyish laugh that Victoria had released as she flew through the air, after me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for this to be quick. The pain from were Edward had kicked my stomach was too much. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I tried not to be afraid. _Please, please kill me and leave him and the others alone! PLEASE!_

Something sharp caressed my back, and then something very tense pulled me upright, twisting me so that my eyes could see the battle scene, but I could not. I was face-to-face with my worst nightmares. Her lips pulled back into a grin, her hair seemingly alive, and her red eyes narrow.

I did not want to scream, and everything happened so fast.

Something very painful flew into the space between by my breasts. I did not know what, because I had sealed my eyes shut. It would torture Edward if I died with my eyes open.

This pain was so much worse than when I had awoken to my serious head injury in Phoenix. It was not as bad as the burning, but it felt so _cold _to me. It was sharp and twisting inside me, but I somewhat felt relived. _Edward won't be hurt now._

And that's when I felt another shocking pain inside of me. The cold, sharp thing was being removed, and then I heard a flurry of hisses and high pitched keens. I knew that sound, it was the sound of a vampire being killed.

Then the burning started. My chest was on fire. The venom, I knew, was being released into my blood stream. Oh, oh, _oh!_ I opened my mouth to let out my screams, but I couldn't. My mouth was numb…I was numb…

I heard flames crackling…fire…I smelled sickly sweet incense. It disgusted me—it was so close, too. Close to me…"Seth! Go get them—the pack, everyone!" Edward yelled. Edward's voice blurred slightly in my ears. I heard a howl in response, the roughing of pads against snow, and then I felt hands as cold as the snow itself underneath me, cradling me.

"Bella! Bella, open your eyes, please! Bella!" He was wailing, his frame shaking beneath and above me. I couldn't open my eyes for him. The burning swelled in my chest and spread down past my thighs, nearly to my knees. I was on fire, the flames tearing into me. I wanted death to come.

"Ah…" I whispered, my voice nearly inaudible. I was trying to say 'fire', but it came out as that mush. Edward half-sighed, calming just a tad. I knew that he had heard me.

"Bella, oh Bella! Why did you do that? I was winning, oh, why?!" I could tell from how he trailed off that he wasn't _angry_ with me. That didn't matter now…oh.

I let out the highest scream I had heard in my life as the fire rampaged up into neck, spreading down my shoulders. It scorched, burning my insides into ash. "_Kill me!" _I pleaded.

Edward roared in his denial. I felt something wet from my chest—it was the first time I had noticed it. I was bleeding, quickly, as I was seeping….but it didn't hurt. I couldn't feel the sting of air against the raw blood and skin, exposed. No, I just felt the flames inside of me.

"Well, well, well."

The pain ceased. For just a second, but the sound of her voice cracked inside of my head like a whip. _Jane. Jane of the Volturi._ Her child like echo stretched out across the clearing.

Edward growled. "No, Jane. It's not like that. I didn't change her. I didn't…I couldn't do it. No." He was in so much pain. I yelled, the selfish half of me overcoming my normal self. He wasn't in as much pain as I was, after all. I was being burned, tearing each limb, each piece of flesh, every bone….to hell and back.

I heard Jane's shocked gasp. "A newborn?" Then she chuckled. "You certainly all took care of them. What's that I smell…dog?" The distaste in her voice was obvious.

"Shape-shifters. _Not_ children of the moon…shape shifters. We have a truce here, Jane. You, nor Felix…can hunt here or hurt the shifters. Am I understood?" He had an icy undertone to his voice.

"Understood," She responded cheerfully. I heard the snow crunch and a gruff agreement…Felix? Then I noticed something…of course, it had set the flames raging inside of me—fully covering my body now—but I could think around it. It muted it slightly.

That's when I heard a more stunning approach. Lots of people. Some were shouting, others were hissing and growling. A mixture of my family…vampires and werewolves.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. Suddenly, I felt a cool set of arms underneath me. Pressure on those arms.

"Alice…she's bleeding. Be very careful," Carlisle…nearby. Close. Jane's muted laughter. Then a sudden roar…several heavy foosteps.

"_What is happening to her?!_" Jacob's voice was harsh, demanding the information of anyone who could give him it. I heard an eruption of growls.

"Jacob, if you can't keep it under control…leave." Sam's voice was cool. I heard a growl and a low, smoky sigh from further back. _Leah._ "You okay, Leah?" He wasn't flirting with her, mocking her—but he was strictly professional.

"My ribs are sore…I think that one newborn broke one," I heard a low oath as she rubbed her chest. "Now, what's wrong with Bella?"

The pain had been muted, shoved back to the far corners of my mind, so I opened my mouth to answer her. Then I remembered. My scream rang across the clearing and pierced my eyes.

"Bella, sweetie…" Esme cooed. I couldn't hear her. The pain started up…away…

"Carlisle, her heart rate," Alice muttered anxiously. I heard the snow shuffle as she fidgeted. "It's faster than anyone that's being changed…"

"The wounds are fighting the venom…we need to inject more," Carlisle mused. I felt one strong pair of arms beneath me, lifting me above the ground.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it." Panic.

"Edward, I'll do it. You won't have any worry if I did it," There was a grunt of approval. "Bella, we're going to…" _We're going to hurt you some more, sweetie. But don't be afraid!_ _It'll be over soon. Of course. Please don't say that…_"…it'll be over soon."

Yea.

I wanted to die. I wanted someone to just kill me. To bite my head off or chop me in half or _anything_. I wailed out, kicking and flailing my arms at my protectors. My eyes shot open, and through the misty cloak, I focused on Jane's smile.

_Pleasured. Delighted by my pain._

Something inside me boiled. My heart raced—bupbupbupbupbubbbbuuupppppp—and my breath jolted. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even stare at anything. The pain seemed to cease as I glared at her. She caught my gaze.

Edward gasped. "Jane, don't test it now. Test it later!"

I couldn't hear anymore. The fire shook in a wave, consuming me completely.


End file.
